Survivors Of The Fall (SYOC)
by BloodyFalcon187
Summary: 12 high school students must fight for survival in the California San Francisco Bay Area. Find out how they fight for survival and discover the cause as well as the cure for it all. Lots of blood and gore, plenty of violence of course, and maybe a little romance. (SYOC CLOSED) (UNIQUE SURVIVOR/ZOMBIE ABILITIES) [BEING WRITTEN!] RATED M TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

-So, my first HOTD SYOC story I've ever done, so if I happen to fuck up on things like not portraying the character correctly or make fuck ups in plot n stuff, don't be too alarmed and don't send me death threats. And also it's been a while since I've written anything on fanfiction as a matter of fact so let's see what I can do. Story takes place in a sub urban town near San Francisco in the Eastern area of the California Bay Area The town is known to have a lot of different people due to the Bay attracting people world wide, so go wild, you can have your OC come from anywhere I don't give a shit. Now let me establish a few things about this story, their are **3** different survivor classes to choose from.

_**-Before we continue on I must make this very clear to everyone who has read this far. PM your OC's, any found in the reviews will not be accepted, no matter how good they are.**_

**_Survivalist_**, **_Combatant_**, and **_Physician_**. All three have different unique traits that will help them survive but also describe what kind of survivor they are.

Survivalist traits -

-Superior medical knowledge

-Stealthy

-Can survive without food or water longer than usual

-Crafting (Build tools, weapons, traps, etc.)

-Can see slightly better at night

-Attachments available for ALL firearms. (This means almost any kind of attachment is allowed for any and all kinds of guns.)

Combatant traits -

\- Superior weapon skill (Well skilled with guns, blade, and all forms of melee)

-Increased eye sight

-Increased hearing

-Faster reflexes

-Dual wielding

Physician traits -

-Superior sprint speed, stamina, and recovery

-Stronger and more durable (You can hold your own against them easier, and fight humans with more strength.)

-Able to carry a lot more weight (This means you can carry more gear, weapons, clothes, food, etc.

-Increased jump height (This can help with climbing over fences or reaching high area's most can't.

-Increased character heights allowed

The school name is East Bay High, (Yes the story takes place in the eastern bay.) Please send well made and detailed OC's if you wan't to participate. The male to female ratio in this story will be 7 males, and 5 females. Because for some reason lately, male characters have been pretty popular on fanfiction for high school of the dead.

Zombies have eyesight however downgraded of course.

Zombies have hearing however hazy.

Zombies have sense of feeling.

Zombies have all round better motor skills, (They can run, climb, and jump.)

Zombies can die from torso injury's however takes a lot more than that of a regular human being.

How this story will start: 12 High school students fight to survive in the Bay Area of California.

How this story will end: The group finds out how every thing happened, and why, As well as discover a cure. (A Sequel will continue how they cure it.)\

One of your characters will be group leader! So send in your best OC you can for best chance of getting group lead role!

_**The deadline for sending OC's is December 14th!**_

* * *

OC Template...

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (15-19)

Grade:

Gender:

Nationality: (Birth nation, if your character is born and another country however raised in another, organize it like so: (Origin/Present Nationality)

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Birthday:

Skin tone:

Eye Color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Appearance: (This will help me understand more on how the character will be portrayed)

Voice: (Describe it as best as you can)

Build: Overly muscled or too skinny is restricted.

Height: heights over 6'2 are restricted.

Weight:

Scars: Provide a reason how they obtained their scar.

Tattoo's:

Beginning outfits:

Summer outfits:

Fall outfits:

Winter outfits:

Sleepwear:

Background: (History prior to outbreak)

Personality:

Family:

Strengths: 5 maximum. Please provide info on how they obtained those skills as well.

Weaknesses:3 minimum

Fears:

Likes: This can range from how they like their coffee to how they like smoking weed. Just list things they like.

Favorite bands/Musicians:

Type: (What kind of character would your OC ship with? If you wan't them single just put (Single)

Dislikes:

Secrets:

Other:

Battle theme song(s):(OPTIONAL)

Casual theme song(s):(OPTIONAL)

**REMEMBER: DUAL WIELDING IS EXCLUSIVE TO COMBATANT'S!**

Starter weapons: (Must be a melee weapon and something they can obtain easily, and quickly.)

Starting weapons: (handguns of low caliber are allowed) (All melee weapons allowed except swords.)

Midway weapons (ALL Melee weapons allowed, including swords.) (Handguns of any caliber accepted) (Some primary guns allowed like shotguns and medium cal rifles.)

Final weapons: (ALL WEAPONS ACCEPTED)

Gear: (Binoculars, Vests, ETC.)

Fighting style:

Survivor class: (Survivalist, Combatant, or Physician.)

Thoughts of Michael:

Are they school friends with Michael?:

* * *

**EXAMPLE OC**

* * *

Name: Michael James Bennett

Nicknames: Mike

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Nationality: England/America

Ethnicity: Caucasain (White)

Grade/Job: Senior year/ "Bennett's auto shop" (I originally said he worked as CVS pharmacy because I couldn't think of anything else at the time lol, but he works on cars with his father at the auto shop just so every knows...)

Clubs/Activites: Football tight end.

Sexuality: Hetrosexual (Straight)

Appearence: Michael is a tall young muscular young man with Azure blue eyes, pale white skin, and jet black moderately long hair that makes his bangs touch the middle of his nose,  
and has some spikey locks like an anime or manga character however more realistic. Weighing 185 lbs and reaching six feet tall Michael usually has a  
height and weight advantage over average people as well as muscularly wise. His biseps and arms are well built and has a six pack that most  
people envy he also has decently well built legs which contributes to his sprint power. Although don't get the wrong idea, Michael may be pretty well built, he's not a tank.  
He also always wears a necklace that represents a sword.

Voice: Low and deep with a rasp to it and usually a bored or disinterested tone.

Outfits -

Casual wear - Michael wears black timberland boots black boots, Dark blue collared short sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Sleepwear - Boxers and a white t-shirt.

Winter wear - Snow pants, Salamon snow boots, white thermal shirt, Grey beanie hat, blue scarf and a black shirt he cuts and wraps around his face  
in the style of a bandana to keep his facewarm.

Advantages:Due to his excessive socializing Michael is very likeable and has a great understanding of people's mind's being able to manipulate people into getting what he wan'ts, and being able to trick people too, he also know's how to quickly get on someone's good side.  
However he uses these to tell if someone is lying, up to something, setting someone up, have other intentions than shown. His leadership is unknown because Michael doesn't usually prefer being a leader, if the groups leader where to die and they  
all had a dispute on who next to be leader, Mike will probably disband from the group.  
but planning (how to get to certain area's or kill a large crowd of them without dying. Michael knows how to hide all emotions if he want's this includes all types except a laughing face, I mean come one, if a joke is funny enough you cant hide it.  
Doesn't react much to death unless it's a friend, someone he considers an ally or is a family member.

Disadvantages: Mike has allergies and has a bad tendancy to cough, wipe his eyes and sneeze more often than others, this can make noise and sometimes make trouble.  
A bit arrogant and eccentric. Mike removes stress by smoking either weed or cigarette's this can affect his stamina in the long run. fear of heights  
has no fear of bugs unless they are too close or are on him, if they are on him he will go ape shit.

Hobbies: Watching anime every now and then, open world zombie survival games, first person shooters, war MMO's (Games like war thunder or world of tanks)  
watching movies, listening to music loudly with headphones, working out, and smoking.

Scars: He has a large scar on his lower abdomen caused from getting stabbed by a stranger who robbed him and left him to die when he was 15. He survived because a child found him in the nick of time and ran for help.  
Also on his left forearm by getting slashed during a fight of which he won by slamming the boys face into a school window which he broke.

Habbits/Quirks - Michael will make sarcastic remarks to things he hears. he will bite his lower lip when nervous. He will clench and grind his teeth when angry.  
He complains alot when he gets blood or guts on his clohing like his leather jacket.

History: Michael was born in England however was raised in Brooklyn N.Y.C with a middle class family. Being raised in Brooklyn Michael has been in quite a few fights,  
from history of previous fighting and his father teaching him hand to hand combat when he was 16 to prevent getting killed or beaten by hood rats.  
Michael wen't to school and achieved below average grades and made many friends.  
Eventually his mom died in a car accident at age 15, Michael went through a depression and stopped socializing and skipping classes to sulk alone and smoke pot  
in area's of the school where no one was. Soon after his father talked some sense into him and he vowed to finish high school, become successful, make his father and deceased mother proud, and not let the death of his  
mother tear him down.

Strengths: hand to hand combat skill due to his father teaching him and previous fighting history.  
Michael has great hearing as well as being nimble climber. Michael is skilled in shooting guns due to his dad taking him to gun ranges for recrational purposes.  
Michael knows how to hotwire most vechiles due to working on them with his father.

Weaknesses: Taking multiple corners while running. A bit arrogant, eccentric, and rather blunt with things he shouldn't be. This can include serious topics.

Likes: Music, Weed, Alcohol, Guns, Quiet and peaceful area's, Food, Girls, impressing other people, and baked beans. (DayZ reference lol)

Dislikes: Obnoxious sounds, annoying people, dramatic things. bullies, pop culture, country music, nicki minaj, and miley cyrus.

Favorite food: Pizza

Least favorite food: asparagus

Favorite bands/Musicians - G-Eazy, Cypress hill, kid rock, disturbed, Tupac, Biggie smalls, and Nas.

Personality: Michael at first to all people is seen as a slightly rude, always bored and disinterested and have a not caring attitude and is blunt with things he shouldn't be.  
Most of the time people have a little bit of trouble socializing with him at first but after hanging out with him for a while he starts to change  
his behavior and attitude to you and becomes actually quite likeable. Michael is the kind that when you strike him, he strikes back twice as hard.  
If you punch him in the gut, he will kick you in the face, kind of like that. Also he's shown to not react much if not at all to people's reaction to things he does,  
or when they get angry and begin shouting at him, he will just keep his cool calm face and speak so calmly and careless it angers them even more.  
The odds are when you are trying to talk negative to him or argue, he will know more come backs than you, he will point out things you didn't notice or consider to back up his point.  
Michael isn't one to get violent with friends unless they pull some kind of trick on him or they hit him.  
Relationships - Daniel Bhennet (father)  
Melissa Bhennet (Mother) - Deceased

Type: a smart trustable hot girl, doesn't need to be good at fighting but if they are, it will increase the his liking.

Theme song(s): Kid rock - American badass, -Battle theme.

Casual theme song(s): G-Eazy - Been on

Weapons -

Starter weapons: Rusty iron pipe.

Starting weapons:Ruger .22 rifle, Jericho 941 (9mm), Brass knuckles.

Midway weapons: Remington 700, Glock 41, Brass knuckles, Machete.

Final weapons: Sig Sauer 556| Attachments: Reflex sight, Flashlight (left side), Supressor. Glock 41, Brass knuckles, golden katana.

Additional Gear: Kevlar metal plated vest, binoculars, compass, map, lock pick. A large green backpack.

Fighting style: Michael has mastered the defensive fighting style "Krav Maga" because of his fathers teachings. He usually waits until someone or something makes a move,  
then counters it and does twice the damage, however if he notices they are hesitating he will quickly begin going offensive.

Survivor class: Physician

* * *

Their will also be extra misc character information at the end of each chapter. This will give you an idea.

Name: Michael Bennett

Condition: Alive

Survived timed: 2 days, 6 hours.

Zombie kill count: 28

Murders committed: 1 (Shot a survivor whom was being eaten alive)

State of mind: Sane


	2. The Survivors

**CAST -**

Michael James Bennett/"Mike" -BloodyFalcon187 **\- Physician**

Toby Scott -Ancient Blue** \- Survivalist**

Petronella Van Daan/"Petra" -Awesome D.T** \- Combatant**

Noel Yamada/"No No" -ShadeZyro **\- Survivalist**

Lilith Anna South -The Chimaeron King **\- Combatant**

Axel Radcliff/"Ax" -swordfish333 **\- Combatant**

Cornelio Cortes/"Conviction" -KOTG **\- Combatant**

Nova Alison O'Brien -JackoLillie **\- Survivalist**

James Alexander-Dante Kaymn (-The Chimaeron King) **\- Combatant**

River Fade Taylor/"Rift" -Kiyumie **\- Survivalist**

Dante Romeo Damino/"DJ" -Grim Slayer Reaper **\- Physician**

Akira Sumeragi Nur Saidin/"Kira" -StornHands **\- Combatant**

Selina Teo -Nether Lord Hades **\- Combatant**

Aaryn Martin - SilverFernFiction **-Physician**

**Thanks to everyone who participated and sent OC's, the story is now going to commence and chapters will begin getting posted soon, I be you guys can't wait!**

**Also remember if you have any idea's send them in for a chance at it being part of the story!**


	3. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER 1: _I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. _**

**DISCLAIMER 2: _THIS STORY WILL HAVE THE USE AND MENTION OF ILLEGAL DRUGS, I DO NOT SUPPORT OR ENCOURAGE THE USE AT ALL, AND APOLOGIZE IF IT OFFENDS YOU._**

**DISCLAIMER 3: _SOME OC'S MAY HAVE VERY MINOR CHANGES IN ORDER TO FOLLOW THROUGH WITH MY PLOT. I APOLOGIZE IF THIS BOTHERS YOU HOWEVER I WILL MAKE NO SUCH ATTEMPT TO CORRECT MYSELF. I KEEP CHANGES TO THE VERY MINIMUM BUT IF IT HAS TO BE DONE THEN IT WILL BE DONE._**

With all that in mind I hope you all enjoy the chapter &amp; story!

* * *

"..." = Talking

_"Italic" _= Thinking

**"Bold" = **Reading/Listening

(_**WORDS**_) = Author message...

**JUNE 20TH|2014| 3 HOURS BEFORE INCIDENT "FALL" REACHES OAKLAND, EAST BAY... **

* * *

**I know, I know, I've kept you waiting for TOO LONG. So bring all the hate, I deserve it. **

_Anyway, This chapter is the first official chapter for *Turns on reverb affect* "Survivors Of The Fall!". No zombies appear in this chapter until the end but thats alright because the point of this chapter is to introduce character's (not everybody) and set things up for when shit gets real._

* * *

6:02 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Michael Bennett**

It was a normal peaceful summer morning in the Bay Area, the sun was rising brightly and beautifully engulfing the streets and houses with the beautiful light of dawn. On the second floor looking out his bedroom window was our main protagonist "Michael" A.K.A "Mike" enjoying the view of the morning with some form of cigar pressed between his lips. Smiling contently while leaning on the window sill Michael took a _hit_ before exhaling slowly as he looked up at the sky.

"I wish you could see this morning...Mother..." Michael's low raspy but smooth voice boomed as he admired the beautiful scene before him. "It's beautiful..." he added silently. Michael inhaled again filling his greedy lunges with weed smoke, slowly exhaling, Mike continued to stare out the window in a state of pure serenity. Little did he know that he had to enjoy this as much as he could while he could... Mike looked down at his phone and checked the time. "**6:08**" groaning in annoyance, Michael took one long final hit. The sudden enormous amount of smoke he inhaled caused him to shiver as he felt the high go up a few notches. He put out his blunt and threw the roach into a jar he had on the floor next to him. Sighing as he stood up and shut his window and closed his blinds and began to search for clothes. (He's been wearing boxers the whole time. Lol.)

Mike rummaged through his clothes and picked out his favorite attire. A Dark blue short sleeved collard shirt, black baggy jeans, his signature classy (and damn expensive.) leather jacket, completed with his signature necklace. Which resembled a sword with a sapphire gem implemented where the handle meet's the blade.

* * *

6:43 AM...

Michael was sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed and was eating a bowl of cereal normally like he did every morning, that is until he heard a beep followed by vibration from his pocket. "hmmm?" Mike hummed outloud in wonder as he pulled out his phone and turned on the screen.

**"Instagram"**

**Noel_Yamada has tagged you in a post!" **Out of curiosity he decided to see what he was tagged in, what he saw almost made him loose his breakfast. It was a 15 second long video and it was labelled "_**Crazed man bites man's throat out in Japan"**_ The picture on the video showed a man lying down with a chunk missing out of his neck with blood soaking the pavement next to him was the supposed Crazed man, he was crouched over him with his hand reeled backwards as if about to strike into the abdomen. Mike however, curiosity having fully taken over, motivated him to press the play button. After waiting for around 5 seconds for the video to load a notice appeared on the screen.

**"THE CONTENT YOU ARE REQUESTING TO VIEW IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE." **Mike stared at the message blankly before stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"You know...maybe it's best I don't see that video anyway..." He commented before suddenly standing up and walking to the front door. Mike walked out of his house and entered the code to _his_ garage, as the door was opening Mike leaned against the side of his house as if getting comfortable. _This shit never get's old._ He thought to himself and smirked as as he watched the garage door slowly but surely reveal his 1999 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra. It had a black paint job with two white stripes that ran from the hood to the trunk, and shiny reflective chrome rims. _Oh yeah..._ he spoke in his mind at the sight of his beautiful car. "Best present a dad could ever give, heh." Michael said to no one.

Mike got in his car and turned started the ignition causing the Mustang to roar to life. _I love listening to this thing..._ Mike set his car in neutral and revved the engine loudly a few times admiring the roar it made every time he pressed the pedal down. *_beep* *beep* *beep* _Brought out of his dreams of being a NASCAR driver Michael took out his phone and read the text message.

"**Hey****, can you come pick me up man? Mom ain't feeling good this morning, so I have no way to get to school."**

**-****Axel Radcliff**

Mike read the text and shrugged then quickly replied.

**"Sure." **Mike quickly switched his car into first gear and rocketed out of his driveway and sped off into the direction of Axel's house.

* * *

6:59 AM...EAST BAY POLICE SQUAD CAR...

"**UNIT 69, ORDERS ARE TO GO TO SAN FRANCISCO AND ASSIST WITH THE RIOT CONTROL, NOW!" **The chief of police yelled over the radio in the squad car. Private Jackson who was listening on the other end visually cringed at the sound of his yelling.

"This must be really important to involve every officer in a 10 mile radius to assist with...Mind telling me who the hell is going to watch the freeways?..." Jackson questioned knowing what risk he was putting his job in. There was silence on the other end of the radio, it seemed that his words might have gotten through to the chief...

**"Listen, Jackson, hundreds of people are getting harmed or killed right now, tell me. Would you rather watch those freeways, or go help the hundreds of people in the city being killed?" **I guess not...

"And why exactly are people getting killed in the first place chief?...The fuck did we do to cause a riot this big in san francisco?...There is something else to this isnt there..." Just as Jackson finished his musing, A black mustang flew past the police car momentarily startling the officer.

**"I'M NOT GOING TO DISCUSS THIS WITH YOU ANYMORE, HEAD TO THE CITY NOW OR BE FI-" **The chiefs rants were cut short by Private Jackson.

"Hold up a second chief I just caught some ass hole speeding past me-" He didn't get to finish because the chief interrupted him.

"**Do not pursue! Proceed with your original objective." **The chief ordered. Jackson groaned loudly in frustration, he watched as the car sped off out of view and growled.

"Fine..." Jackson turned on his sirens and drove out of the side of the road and drove off towards san francisco...

* * *

7:02 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Michael Bennett**

Mike frantically looked in his rearview mirror watching the police car pull out of the side of the road but instead of chasing him, he turned around and went the other way.

_Why didn't he pursue?..._ After getting fully out of sight from the cop he quickly pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag.

_Never in the 2 years I've been here seen a cop at that spot. _Michael took another drag on his cigarette to help calm himself down.

_Well whatever, forget it. I gotta go get Axel now anyway. _

* * *

7:07 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Michael Bennet**

Michael pulled up at the front of Axel's house and parked at the curb and waited. He didn't see Axel outside so he decided to stay and wait outside and call him in 5 minutes if he didn't come out. To kill time, Michael pulled out his phone and began texting some of his friends to pass time and make plans for after school.

"**I've got a half back at my house and 4 G's on me, do you think you can bring any of yours? I'm gonna try and get a hold of Dylan too and see if he can bring some booze. - Michael Bennet" **Message Sent.

...

Message Read.

...

Triston is typing...

**"Yeah, I got my own ounce to blow this weekend. I'll bring it over, do you know what kind of shit Dylan's bringing? -Triston Williams" **Michael read the message and smirked happy to know they would atleast be going to mars after school. He quickly started texting Dylan.

**"Yo, do you think you can come to my house after school and bring some booze? We're gonna have a ton of weed. Can't leave liquor out of the equation lol."**

...

Message failed to send...

_The fuck?_ Michael thought as he read the info on the screen. Quickly he pressed send again in irritation.

...

Message failed to send...

"Hey, thanks for coming man." A voice said suddenly which startled Mike.

"Oh hey, what's up Ax?"

The teenager revealed to be Axel is a 5 foot 9 inch tall Caucasian male with long messy brown hair, hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black and red checkered jacket, a red tee shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Falling down into the passenger seat, Axel turned and fist bumped Mike's with a light smile on his face.

Michael pressed send again on his phone and after a few seconds was happy to see it was sent successfully this time.

"Beautiful day right?" Axel said making small talk.

"Yeah. Just wish my mother was here to see it. All she ever got to see was the smoggy streets of New York." Michael replied with a sad smile. Noticing this Axel tried changing the subject.

"So, how did you get to my house so fast man? Usually it'd take like 15 minutes to drive here. You got here in 7 minutes after my text." He questioned with visible concern.

"Uh...heheh...You know me, always on the edge of the speed limit." Michael said as he thought back at the cop he sped by earlier, but he decided against telling Ax such info.

Axel shook his head lightly as and leaned back in the seat while Mike inserted a disc into the car's disc drive and began playing the song "Life's a bitch" by "Nas" and drove off towards the school. Noticing the slightly depressing tone in the song Axel couldn't help but question Mike's taste in music.

"So...why do you like this kind of music?"

"I was raised in Brooklyn man, I grew up around this kind of shit. And I couldn't help but like it as I grew up around the tough streets of Brooklyn." Michael said as he lit a cigarette from a pack he kept in his jacket pocket. Ax visibly cringed at the sight and smell of the smoke.

"Can you please smoke that when I'm not in the car?" Axel said in what sounded like a little nervous tone.

"Not trying to annoy you man, but my car, my smokes." He stated as he took a drag and blew the smoke out the window. Axel sighed and leaned back in the seat and tried to ignore the smoke and relax.

"Life's a bitch and then ya die, that's why we get high. Cuz ya never know when you're gonna go." Mike sang synced with the song as he smoked and drove. After stating that he couldn't help but think back to a bad incident that happened in New York three years before he came to California...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**BROOKLYN, NEW YORK CITY.**

A 15 year old Michael walked down the sidewalk of one of the many streets of New York, three blocks away from home, Michael walked with his hands stuffed in his over sized red hoodie. His black baggy jeans rustled as he walked in the cold evening. Despite wearing a black beanie the cold wind fazed right through it and gave him a cold blast of wind to the dome. The sound of his boots hitting the cement thundering softly embedded in Michael's mind as he walked down the sidewalk to a specific spot. Precisely in front of an alley and leaned against the building and anxiously waited for his customer.

"Yo man, you got that shit right?" A voice took Michael off guard startling him slightly. Looking left he saw one of the many fiends he sold to standing before him. It was five feet 9 inches tall African male wearing also rather large winter clothing like every other person in New York during the time.

"Yeah, I got it. You've got the dough right?" The stranger hummed in response and pulled out three twenty dollar bills and held them out. Mike in response pulled out a little bag filled with transparent light brown rock looking objects and handed it to the stranger which in response handed him the money. But with in a blink of an eye just when Mike was about to turn around and walk away, the man pulled out a shiny object and shoved it into Mike's gut, making him groan loudly and squirm.

3 minutes later.

A younger male around ages 8-9 walked down the sidewalk and into the alley searching for a basketball that rolled in on accident while playing with friends.

"!" The young boy looked down when he heard he stepped in something, but what odded the boy out was the fact that it hadn't rained recently and there were no air conditioners nearby to make a puddle. He lifted his foot up and inspected the red liquid on his shoe and instantly widened his eyes. He followed the trail of blood to a dumpster which had two fingers sticking out with blood running down it. Quickly the boy opened the dumpster revealing a damn near unconscious Michael bleeding heavily and moaning lightly. A moment neither of them would ever forget, was when Michael slowly looked up and made direct eye contact with the little kid with his dying eyes.

"Oh my god, are you ok!?" The boy exclaimed loudly tapping Michael on the shoulder in a desperate attempt to get a response. Michael groaned loudly and rolled out of the dumpster, his body slammed down on the pavement hard making him cough up blood and release a light pained filled cry. Looking up Michael saw the boy run off yelling and flailing his arms around to get someones attention, and just then he blacked out.

* * *

"Michael! You're speeding way over the limit bro!" Axel yelled to get his attention. Michael snapped out of his day dreaming and tensed up as he realized how fast he was going.

"Shit! Sorry!" He yelled and pressed the brakes lightly making the car slow down without making them fly forward. Looking down at his abdomen Michael clutched the spot where he got stabbed tightly and sighed.

* * *

7:08 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: ****Petronella Van Daan**

_*yawn*_ Petronella yawned as she rested her head on her left hand at her desk in the student council office, she tapped her fingers on the desk and sighed in slight impatience and annoyance. She yawned again and looked out the window that was to her right, it revealed the senior parking lot, she watched in disinterest hoping to see something in particular. Not seeing anything interesting she looked back down at the desk and yawned again.

"Were you up all night again Petra?" A boy with red hair and brown eyes asked. Pretonella sighed and leaned back in her seat. The red haired teen stood and examined said teen's appearance. She was five feet and five inches tall and had a slightly skinny build with slightly smaller curves than average, and boasted a full B-cup size bust.

Her skin tone was fair but had slightly red cheeks, her hair was teal and long and tied into two long and loose ponytails which is sported in the front. Her bangs framed around her face and had uneven bangs that covered her forehead. She was wearing a dark blue collard shirt and wore a black blazer over it, a dark blue skirt, black stockings and black mary jane shoes.

"Yeah, I couldn't get any sleep, no matter how hard I tried." Petronella said

"You were getting nightmares again weren't you?" The red haired teen mused again. Petronella just nodded at the question and leaned back in her seat and looked at the ceiling.

"I have a feeling today isn't going to be a good one." Petra stated in a tired manner.

"Hey it's not all bad, you'll get to see your prince charming again. What was his name, it started with an M right?" The red haired boy commented at Petra's comment. She perked up at the mention of her crush and giggle softly.

"I guess that's true." She said with in cheery tone. Sighing she suddenly stood up and stretched releasing a pleasing sigh in the process making the red haired teen blush and look down at the desk with posters.

"Well I'm going to go see whats going on around the school until first period." She said while making her way to the door. The red haired teen sighed and picked up the posters on the desk.

"Alright, well I'll be putting these up around the school." He said while pointing at the poster showing the schools foothball team, with Michael visible standing to the right of the picture wearing uniform number 87.

"Are you going to get help from anybody else?" Petronella asked feeling a little guilty at seeing him do all the work.

"It's actually not much, besides, I'd like to spend some time to myself for once while I do something." He said in reassurance and began walking towards the same door she was about to go through.

"Okay." She responded with a small shrug and proceeded to walk out.

* * *

7:15 AM...

(_**RIVER AND LILITH'S APPEARANCE ARE NOT DESCRIBED IN THIS SCENE.**_)

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Petronella Van Daan**

Petronella walked out of the office and made her way down the hallway of the first floor to were the direction of the cafeteria's were and contemplated while walking on which cafeteria to go to and see what's going on. Approaching the cafeteria's she decided "A" would be the place to go when she saw a couple of her friends; River Fade Taylor, and Lilith Anna South, sitting at a table with some students that looked new. One of her friends turned and looked at the doorway and noticed Petra looking at them and waved her over.

"Hey Rift, how's it going, and who are these students? I've never seen them around the school before." Said girl pointed at both girls and said, "Selina Teo, and Nova Alison O' Brien." Petronella sat across from River and Lilith. Looking left, Petra took in the appearance of Selina. She was a Chinese Singaporean and had long straight black hair that reached her ribs, brown eyes, stood five feet seven inches tall and had a surprising athletic build. She wore a plain black tee-shirt, bermuda shorts, and blue on white sneakers. After her observing Selina she shifted her gaze right and began scanning Nova's appearance. She stood about five feet and six inches tall, red hair that was cut on the sides with the top left long. Deep blue eyes, Ivory colored skin with freckles on her cheeks and nose. And to top it off, she had a rather boastful bust that infact is a double D size. She was wearing full length loose cuffed cotton bottoms, black boots, a grey tight fitting strap top covered by a loose peach top.

"Nova here is from Scotland and stopped by the States to see what all the hype is about" River said as she made a gesture with her hand pointing at Nova.

"Is that so? Well Nova, what do you think so far?" Petra asked curiously. Lilith smirked and looked turned her head to hide her expression. River just rolled her eyes and lazily rested her head on her right hand, surprisingly, her action wasn't noticed by Nova.

"I can't fucking stand it! Honestly, I've never seen a place with more uncivilized people and outdated education. Seriously who came up with the bright idea to!-" Her rant was cut short by sudden yell in the hallway.

"**Clear the way!"** Everyone's attention immediately went to the hallway were they saw the school nurses carrying a unconscious boy. She also noticed Dante, Michael and Axel in the hallway and unconsciously began lightly fixing her hair.

"That's not something you see everyday." Lilith commented with red cheeks as she watched the nurses carry the boy out of sight.

"Are you two ok? You're all red in the face like you've got a fever." River said as she inspected Lilith and Petra. Quickly she looked to her right and took note of the particular teen in the hallway and began giggling lightly.

"What's so funny?" Selina spoke up after minutes of constant silence.

"Yeah what's up Rift?" Lilith said with suspicion.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She replied with a smirk. Petra just kept quit and pretended to not know what was going on. Selina was clueless but Nova was anything but clueless at the situation.

"Well I do have to admit he grabs the eye." Nova commented.

"Who?" Selina asked and turned in the direction they were looking only to see nothing as all three boys turned and walked out of sight.

* * *

7:14 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Noel Yamada**

Noel stood five feet and ten inches tall on the third floor of the school and stared out the window that was aimed directly at San Francisco. His gut was trying to tell him something, he didn't know what, but he didn't like it and it was bugging him. His electric blue eyes scanned the city thoroughly in search of any anomalies to confirm his guts suspicion. His jet black hair swayed gently from the wind of a nearby open window. His hair was spiky and had bangs that framed around his face above his eyes. He had a slightly muscular figure but had more muscle visible on his legs from track and kickboxing. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans, he had navy blue, white, and black sneakers on, fake round silver glasses, a necklace that held two gold rings, and a black leather glove on his right hand.

_I've seen too many fucking cops for one city... _Noel squinted in thought as he kept staring down. He had been watching cop cars, swat trucks, and national guard humvee's roll into the city. He had heard about the riots in the city, but it didn't seem legit to him. His eyes brightened and widened for a moment, he pulled out his phone and looked back on instagram for the video he saw that morning. Looking though his instagram he realized the account that posted the video had been shutdown, and for a moment Noel stared at the screen in wonder.

_...That doesn't look suspicious at all. _Not knowing what else to do, Noel decided to head back down to the first floor and go hang around the cafeteria. On the way down the second flight of stairs to the first floor, Noel gazed out the window that pointed towards the senior parking lot and caught a glimpse of a pair of legs laying on the pavement in the corner of the lot, with red liquid drenching the ground around it. _What the fu-?! _Noel was too focused on the scene to remember he was going down stairs, he tripped and fell forward and the vision of seeing the stair steps embedded in his mind followed by sudden darkness came next.

* * *

7:18 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Cornelio Cortes**

Cornelio leaned against the school walls by the senior parking lot and had his earphones stuck in his ears blasting the song. "Survival of the fittest" by "Mobb Deep"

He was a five feet and nine inches tall Latino and had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with the sides faded and the top spiked into a mohawk making it a fade-hawk. He had a medium sized frame, his muscles that were decently toned were hidden slightly by a layer of fat. He was wearing a black over sized shirt, faded dark blue jeans which were a little baggy, and black on blue adidas high tops which were well worn condition.

His music was interrupted by vibrations he began feeling in the walls and ground, he turned his head noticed a black mustang with white stripes roll into the lot blasting a song with deep bass. Taking out one of his earphones Cornelio smirked when he recognized the song, it was "Wu-Tang Clan - C.R.E.A.M".

_Not bad music.._. He thought to himself. Cornelio watched as the mustang parked and the doors opened revealing Michael and Axel. Cornelio squinted a little at the sight of Michael and couldn't help but feel like he'd seen him in the past before, and not a year ago sort of thing. After a few more seconds of observation he shrugged and plugged back in his other earphone and silently bopped his head to the music in his ears.

* * *

7:18 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Michael Bennett**

Michael parked his car and got out and began walking towards the entrance with Axel following beside him.

"I'm not looking forward to my first period at all." Axel stated in annoyance as he walked with Michael to the doors of the school.

"I don't think anyone is." Michael replied as he opened the door and entered the building.

"We still have some time to hang around, let's head to the cafeteria." Mike said as made a motion with his head.

"Alright, which one? A, B, or C?" Axel asked he looked at the three cafeteria's.

"B. I get discounts on food there because I'm friends with one of the guys at the register." Michael said as he took a left and walked down towards cafeteria B, passing cafeteria A on the way there.

"The amount of connections you have around here never fails to amaze me." Axel commented as he lightly chuckled.

"Clear the way!" someone said a loudly, getting the instant attention of Michael and Axel, they looked ahead and saw two nurses carrying A black haired teen who looked to be unconscious and had blood dripping from his head onto the floor. Michael widened his eyes slightly when he recognized who it was. _Noel...?_

"Yo, Michael!" Said teen turned around and saw one of his friends walking towards him.

"What's up Dante?" Michael asked as he waited for Dante to walk over. Said teen was a Hispanic/Caucasian blend and stood six feet, 1 inches tall, he had mid shoulder length black hair that was brushed back. He was pretty had a well toned build and had green(left) and brown (right) eyes due to hetrochromia. He was wearing a white "we united" tee-shirt with a blue jean jacket over it, black jeans, and black die hard boots.

"Some kid just fell down the stairs and cracked his head open" Dante said as he pointed down the corridor that revealed the stairs.

"Fuck, that was Noel." Michael said with concern. Dante and Axel turned and looked at Mike after he said that.

"You know him?" Dante asked?

"Yeah."

"Well do you wan't to go check on him?" Axel asked his nervous friend.

"I do. But they won't let us in the infirmary to see him, too serious of an injury." Michael said with slight dread in his voice. Dante and Axel just made faces of concern to Michael, they didn't know any other way to react at that statement. Axel peered into Cafeteria B and looked at the clock.

"Well come on guys, we gotta go to first period now. It's 7:26" They both made groans in agitation and proceeded to walk towards the center stairs that led to each floor. First floor was for Freshman, Second; Sophmore, third is Junior's and Fourth is Senior. Axel, Mike, and Dante chatted together as they made they're way up the stairs. At the first landing, a teen wearing a charcol black leather bomb jacket that was unzipped, with a white vest underneath, black-dye denim jeans and navy blue converse high tops stood in the corner. His hair was jet black like Michaels except was styled in a sweeping motion that covered one of his blue eyes (left). He had a rather hostile glare directed at Michael when he took notice of him. Michael noticed this and stopped walking and stood infront of the teen with a look that showed no fear but no hostility. After about five seconds he said rather threateningly and loudly. "The fuck do you want?" Michael didnt even blink but Dante put his hand on his shoulder and spoke to him.

"Come on man, forget him. Let's go bro." Michael slowly turned around continued walking with his two friends not once looking back. The teen spit on the ground next to him and flipped off Michael and his two friends as they kept walking.

"So did you guys hear about the riots in San Francisco?" Dante asked.

"No." Mike said plainly, speaking on behalf of Axel.

"What caused the riots?" Axel asked curiously.

"They didn't say." Dante answered.

"Now that's something, San Francisco is filled with the press and they didn't say a word?" Michael said with suspicion.

"All the news said is that there was riots taking place in San Francisco and that it may have something to do with a recent murder case." Dante confirmed with the two.

"That's odd...But I'll see you guys later alright?" Axel said as he branched off onto the third floor.

"Yeah, peace man." Michael said as he turned and continued walking up the stairs.

"See ya Ax." Dante said and followed Mike up the stair case. Michael and Dante continued on the way to their class and talked about unimportant things and eventually split.

* * *

7:58...AM

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Michael Bennett**

Michael sat at his desk silently working the entire period and didn't bother to talk to his friends who were at the moment, pissing him off..._ "I wish I didn't know 89% of the school, you can't EVER sit quietly and just get your shit done." _Michael thought to himself annoyed. He'd been dealing with this the whole period and he wasn't looking really forward to any of his later periods. _"Well lunch is cool I guess, eh, damn I just realized, all my "decent" classes are after lunch, 5,6, and 7. But. Damn, only 3 classes out of 7 that are "decent" is bullshit. _Michael practically conversed in his mind. _"Can't wait until after school. Dylan's bringing the liquor and Triston's bringing the weed. Gonna make this friday night awesome. I oughta get some girls to join the party as well." "Wait...Dylan never texted me back earlier...Eh he's probably busy or some shit. I'll text him after this class."_His long train of thought was interrupted by the vibrating phone in his pockets. Michael looked over his left shoulder precisely at the teacher and made sure he couldn't see him, and proceeded to pull out his phone and see who texted him. What he saw however made his eyes blink in wonder.

"**Mike!, what the fuck's going on!? There's like a bunch of monsters right outside the bathroom door, Tyler got bit and is bleeding everywhere!" **

**-Jake McLean**

Michael read the message with an expression of pure wonder, he didn't know if this was some joke, or some bullshit, but he typed back nonetheless.

**"What the fuck are you on?"**

Instantly another text came in but it wasn't from the same person.

**"Yo we need to get out of here now bro! if you can, get out of class ASAP!"**

**-Russell Ruspoli**

**Michael read it and typed back in response.**

**"Why? What's going on man?!"**

Michael waiting for a response but never got one, instead suddenly he got a bunch more text messages from others, he now had 21 messages all from other people at nearly the exact same time. The one that caught his eye was the sudden text from Dylan. Quickly Michael opened the message and read it with wide eyes and unconsciously began to breath louder than usual.

**"BRO THE WHOLE AFTER SCHOOL THING AIN'T GONNA BE HAPPENING. BUT YOU NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW. DONT ASK WHY, JUST GET OUT NOW. FUCK WHAT ANYONE SAYS. JUST GET OUT!" **

_What the fuck... _

Michael put down his phone and was about to stand up but suddenly the intercom in the school turned on.

**"Please excuse the interruption, but we are now currently under lock down. Teachers shut and lock all of your doors and whatever you do don't open them, remain calm until the police arrive and everything will be fin-"**

Just then Michael as well as most of the class heard a girl scream bloody murder, it echoed through out the whole school alerting everyone. Everyone in the class and looked around and made eye contact with each other not knowing how to react and what to do. They just stared at each other as if using telepathy to communicate. Just when everyone thought it couldn't get any weirder of a situation, they suddenly heard a faint but yet audible long rumbling noise, it sounded almost as if a bomb was going off across the bay. Michael decided to not give a damn about rules and just suddenly stood up and made his way over to the windows of the classroom that looked outwards to the hallway and everything just seemed to go into slow motion. Four of his friends ran over to the window and began banging on it and was making motions and yelling as if to get Michael's attention, Michael knew who they were too. It was Russell, Jake, Cole, and Triston. They all had very troubled faces and were carrying Cole with his arms over their shoulders, he had a chunk missing from his neck and blood was drenching their arms and clothes. But before Michael could even react they all looked away and made faces of terror then began to run towards the stairs seemingly forgetting that Michael was there. When Michael looked in that direction he saw atleast 30 students all bloody and broozed, chuncks missing from their faces, limbs, and torso. One student was slouching with their intestines hanging out and dragging on the floor as it walked towards his fleeing friends. The teacher and everyone else saw this too but their fate was seemingly sealed by cowardly teacher who locked the door and stood infront of it as if trying to intimidate anyone from trying to leave.

"You heard what the man said over the intercom. We aren't going anywhere." The teacher tried to sound solid in his speech but his face gave away his real state of mind.

"What!? Don't try and keep us in this death trap!"

"Yeah let us out!" Two students spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" The teacher yelled trying to silence their cry's.

"The principle said to keep the doors shut and locked until the police arrived. And that is exactly what I intend to do." Suddenly An irritated Michael spoke up next.

"Yo shit for brains. This isn't some fuckin movie. I have other 50 text messages and 23 missed calls right now. And if thats not at all convincing, go ahead and look out the classroom window."

The teacher shuddered but tried to remain strong.

"I don't care! I'm not going to risk getting anyone killed and loosing my job!" Michael stopped talking, and just observed what was going on outside the classroom. He watched as two undead males clawed, tore, and eat an unfortunate female student laying on the stairs. Her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling up towards the sky as if trying to search for god. Michael turned his head and looked at all the griefing terrified people in the class room and closed his eyes tightly as he made up his decision.

"I'm not going to be locked in here, and starve to death waiting for help that I know wont come, or better yet eaten alive by some fuckin zombies."

"Zombies? I think you're the one thinking this is a movie kid." The teacher said with an antagonistic tone.

"Think back to my last statement...Move...Before I fucking make you move." Michael threatened, narrowing his eyes at the teacher and staring him right in the face.

The students in the room tensed, and 2 of them walked behind Michael and stood implying they were going to help.

"you're out numbered. Just open the door so we dont have any trouble." one of them said. The teacher shuddered in response but then ran forward and threw a swing at Michael. He quickly ducked and instead, one of his friends got hit and knocked down to the floor. Michael In a lightning fast motion, Michael grabbed the teachers tie with his left hand, pulled him forward and tripped him with his leg, and began beating the teachers face in with his right fist. Not stopping, Michael kept pounding his face over and over without remorse until his face was bloody and bruised. He searched his pockets and found the keys to unlock the door to get out. When he looked up e was met with the wide eyes of all the students including the two of his friends.

"Damn Michael, I don't think you needed the help."

"Tch"

"We didn't get to do any of the work." The other said. Michael just stood up and walked over the class room heater and opened the side. Confused his friends questioned his actions.

"Michael. The fuck are you doing, let's go man!"

"Hold up! I'm getting a weapon before I got out and deal with that horde." He said calmly.

"What kind of weapon are you gonna find in a fuckin heater?" Just after he finished that sentance Michael literally tore an iron pipe out with brute strength and held it like a bat.

"Oh." They both said instantly at the same time. Everyone else in the classroom just stared baffled and backed away slowly as Michael walked towards the door.

"Alright...Let's GO!"

* * *

8:02 AM...

**CURRENT CHARACTER: Noel Yamada**

"Ugh...oh...god..." Noel groaned out in pain as his vision slowly came back out of a dark trance. His ears were assaulted by the intercom announcement, although not that loud in reality, it was practically shaking his brain with the headache he had. After his eyes focused, he saw the nurse looking up at the intercom. Deciding to listen in, his eyes slowly widened as he heard what the principle was saying. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask what was going on, a man lunged from the open doorway and bit into the nurses neck and took her to the ground. She screamed and squirmed trying to get free but he didn't let her even get a chance to get up and run as the student latched on wrapping his arms and legs around her and kept munching on her neck. Noel knew he had to get out. The feeling in his gut was back only worse, and this time he decided to keep listening to his gut from now on. He slid off the bed and began to attempt making it to the door.

"Uhh...ohh shit...Noel mumbled as he clutched his head and tried to get used to standing. He was dizzy and his vision was blurry, Noel began to walk towards the door but the undead student stood up off the floor, blood and organs hanging and dripping from its mouth, it was a disturbing sight to Noel.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Noel warned even though he didn't see the point in trying to speak to it.

Noel threw a right hook and missed, it lunged forward but Noel quickly shoved it backwards, it stumbled backwards and fell on its back. Seeing the chance to finish this, Noel quickly ran up to it and violently stomped the undead students face in. The gruesome sound of its face being smashed in filled his ears but didn't let it bother him. After he made sure the thing was dead, Noel noticed that the man that attacked him was one of the school maintenance members. Looting his pockets, Noel found a screw driver and took that with him as his starter weapon.

_**"Uuhhhhhh..." **_Noel heard the moans of some approaching students and quickly ran out of the infirmary and ran left down the corridor, he ran over to the big windows he was staring at san francisco from and took in the scene in San francisco.

A helicopter crashed into one of the skyscrapers and it collapsed, Smoke was rising from alot of buildings, cars were flipped over people raomed the streets shuffling and looking for corpses on the ground to eat. Noel turned and looked at the window to the parking lot and saw that the parking lot was a blood bath. Dozens of students and police officers layed dead in the parking lot drenching every inch of the ground with blood and infected students feasted on every corpse. Noel wanted to vomit at the sight.

"What the actual fuck is going on...?" Noel asked with no one to answer.

"Yo, Noel you alright!?" Noel's attention was instantly directed to behind him and noticed Michael running towards him.

"...Yeah...I'm fine..."

* * *

**I know it's an odd way to end a chapter but it was getting kinda long. The next chapter will pick up from here with the other OC's including some that were not mentioned in this chapter.**

**So was chapter alright atleast? should I change anything? Did I make any mistakes? Tell me in Reviews or PM. I'd love to improve my writing and chapters!**

**I took way too damn long to write this chapter...You may slap me...**


End file.
